Will Dreams Come True
by purplemoneky
Summary: One-shot. If you want it bad enough, you are unable to escape it even in your wildest dreams.


**WELL! This is a story I had posted on an old account from a long time ago. I have revised it because I had TERRIBLE grammar back then. :) Shall we call it revamped? I like that.**

**So, please review. I need that feedback. :) thank you all!**

* * *

It was so long ago. I was a stubborn girl. I wouldn't stop asking him and finally he said yes. It lasted 2 years, it was long enough. The memory is still fresh in my mind, always has been. I feel like I could cry. He forgot about me with no problem. Now he avoids and ignores me. I try to be nice, after all he did say 'let's just be friends.' What a crummy excuse. But still... Whenever we have to share space I try to make a conversation, just to lighten the mood. But, he seems to like to shoot me down. I realize I act immaturely. I keep finding ways to be around him. It's horrible. I want to forget him, I truly do. But my mind won't have it. He drives me to insanity. And now this?

Why is it so hard? What makes him so special? I've cared for others. But have I as much as him? Maybe it was how it ended. I'm not letting go of the pain. Why would I want to keep what hurts? I'll tell you when I figure it out…

* * *

I was sitting in my favorite café. It's a small hometown shop where you know everyone by name. There is an old fashion décor. While I was sitting, drinking my coffee, making small talk with my peers, a boy walked into the shop. A small pang hit me in my chest. I've learned not to show it and brush it away. All I can manage is a quick glance and I continue to talk. I finished my beverage and made my way towards the back of the shop where little tables filled the space and small bookcases lined the walls. I sat down at my favorite table and looked at my book, taking notes. People filtered around me as usual. I never noticed a specific person coming closer.

He maked a smart remark, like always. His words were always cold to me now. I tell him I'm busy. I don't have the time for this or the pain tolerance. He laughed at me and made more smart remarks. I started to get irritated. I usually don't let it get to me. Maybe it's just built up, but I couldn't take it.

"Why?" A loaded question.

He gave me a questioning look. I continued.

"Why are you like this?! You treat me like crap. What did I ever do to you?" I felt a hot line run down my cheek. Crying? I was crying? When did that start? I covered my face, for what reason I don't know.

"You want to know why?" His voice sounded shaky.

I made no effort to say anything.

"You're stupid."

I had it.

"That is what I mean! You degrade me. Insult me. I never did anything!" I stood from my seat and stepped towards him. I continued to rant on, backing him into a corner. "You don't even realize! You have hurt me for 2 years! And you keep going!"

I couldn't stop. It was happening mechanically. I wanted to stop…but I couldn't.

"You just don't get it…"

_Stop…_

"How much it hurts…"

_Stop…_

All because of you…"

_Stop…_

"I still love you! And you don't even care!"

Too late.

I clamped my hands over my mouth, tears fell freely. It was silent.

"You're wrong." It was a simple response. "I know I do it. You think I mean to?" He took a step towards me, his voice stern. "You think I wanted you to get hurt?" He was mere inches away. It was silent for what seemed like eternity.

He grabbed me and held me flat against him. "The reason I do it…"

I could smell him. I remember this smell, distinctly him. I could feel his breath as the slight break in the rhythm. His heart…was racing.

"Because I made a mistake." _A mistake?_ "I still love you."

He said it so simply. I cried again and pushed my face into his shirt. As I cried he just stood there hugging me and rubbing my back. I didn't know what to do, neither did he. I don't remember when I stopped crying, but I found the pain receding and being replaced with a feeling I hadn't felt in so long.

He hugged me tighter. Then I could feel a warm pressure on my temple. _A kiss?_ I froze. He kissed my forehead. I sighed as my shoulders relaxed. He kissed my cheek. I looked at him in the eyes this time. His gaze was steady and just as penetrating as it had always been. He leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. He lingered for a short second before looking at me again. His eyes had softened a fraction, and it was a fraction more than anyone else would ever get.

We stood there for a few minutes before he took my hand and lead me out of that café. We walked down the street with our hands still laced together. Conversation started slowly and soon we were laughing together.

A faint rain started to fall. Then…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Right on time." I shut my alarm off and slipped out of bed. I stood in my small bedroom, my little bed nestled against the wall, clothes strewn across the floor, and alone.

_It was only just a dream._


End file.
